


Home with You

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Laughter During Sex, Nipple Play, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Scars, Sex Positive Zolf Smith, cel fucks, cel uses potions for genitals, sex as stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: “Um. uh I.. Actually.. Hmm. Cel. You’re good at the sex stuff, yeah?”Cel pressed their foreheads together and snorted a short laugh at that,”Zolf.. Yeah, I’m good at the ‘sex stuff’. Or—well I have been uh-told that, um I’m quite excellent in... that department. You know that. Er well, I assume! Really, I—I shouldn't be assuming that cause you know what that leads to—”or Zolf asks Cel a favor
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Home with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/gifts), [SweetwaterBackwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetwaterBackwoods/gifts), [MissSunFlower94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/gifts).



> Thank you to [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites) for betaing this
> 
> and thank you to the Writing Rangers and the folks in When in Rome for giving me fuel  
> gifting this to these three lovely people who definitely helped me write this, you guys are delightful  
> Sunflower thank you for the prompt it was delightful to write

“Everything uh—everything alright there, Zolf?” A slight look of concern slid across Cel’s face as they pulled back from Zolf’s kiss. 

Zolf shook his head and sighed,”’m fine, just... just a lot, uh, going on in my head. Rather not think ‘bout it, to be perfectly honest.” Zolf pressed a kiss to Cel’s chin and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Um. uh I.. Actually.. Hmm. Cel. You’re good at the sex stuff, yeah?”

Cel pressed their foreheads together and snorted a short laugh at that,”Zolf.. Yeah, I’m good at the ‘sex stuff’. Or—well I have been uh-told that, um I’m quite excellent in... that department. You know that. Er well, I assume! Really, I—I shouldn't be assuming that cause you know what that leads to—”

“Cel, _Cel!_ I know, yeah. Uh was asking cause, well, you’re good to me, and uh. I was wondering, perhaps, uh maybe we could. Y’know..” Zolf took Cel’s hands in his and made a frustrated noise before making eye contact with Cel,”Celiquillithon. I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember my own name, let alone what’s been bothering me.”

Cel’s leaned back from where they had their face pressed close to Zolf’s, eyes flying open as they squeaked loudly. They flushed bright pink to the tip of their ear and across their freckled cheeks,”Oh! Um that—that’d be good, yeah! I can do you—do that for you! I mean!” 

Cel twisted their hand a bit in Zolf’s grasp so they could wrap their fingers to rest between his. They gave his hand a squeeze before they wiggled off of Zolf’s lap and off of the bed to go dig through the bedside cabinet.

Cel made a triumphant noise and stood back up clutching a small vial of a swirling orange liquid,”Got it! Might need to make a few more of these, getting a little low...”

They uncorked the vial,drank it down in one go and made a face,”Never tastes how it looks. Maybe I should... Right! Um if you please, Mister Smith.” 

Cel shrugged out of their clothing to bare themself to the cool air of the room, already having been mostly undressed for the night, and gestured at Zolf’s trousers with a raised eyebrow. Zolf swallowed thickly and nodded. He took a moment to drink in the sight of them before he tore his eyes away from the lean muscle and smattering of freckles and scars that decorated the half-elf’s skin. He shifted to lift his hips from the bed to bare himself rather quickly under Cel’s watchful eye and occasional helping hand.

Cel nodded firmly,”Thank you, Zolf.” They smiled,crawled back onto the bed and bracketed Zolf’s thighs with their knees as they got comfortable seated on their heels overlooking him.

Cel ghosted featherlight fingers over the warm skin of Zolf’s stomach and traced a curving scar down to the junction of his hip. 

Zolf shivered and leaned into the touch with a sigh,”Cel...c’mon, please.” 

“R-right!” Cel grinned and ran a finger up the length of Zolf’s hardening cock. twisting their hand around the head and smearing the bead of precome with their palm. “Don’t you worry, Mister Smith. I’ve got you well in hand,” Cel giggled a bit as they pulled a moan from the dwarf.

Cel shifted forward on Zolf’s thighs and nudged their dick up into position to wrap their hand fully around both Zolf’s and their own and gave a firm few strokes.

“Don’t look at me like—uh don’t look at me like that, you know how much I, _fuck_ , okay! Fine. You make a compelling argument, mister Smith.” Cel groaned into their free palm and fucked up into their hand against Zolf under the dwarf’s eyes sparkling with admiration and heat.

Zolf made a pleased noise that rumbled down in his chest, and Cel could almost feel it against their skin. 

Cel huffed a quiet laugh into their palm and forced themself to release their hold on the two of their cocks,”Alright! If I don’t get in you soon, Zolf, I might not and well, uh, that would defeat the purpose here, I think. Unless you changed your mind, you didn’t change your mind did you? That would be fine, of course, just making sure.”

Zolf chuckled,”Didn’t change m’ mind, keep going, Cel, _please._ “ He shifted his hips under them and gave them a pointed look.

“Yes, okay! Give me just a moment... I don't know why I didn’t grab it when I got my potion... There!” Cel leaned over the edge of the bed, barely keeping on the edge of it, and grabbed at a drawer on the side table. After rummaging through the various bottles and things for a minute, they sat back up with a grin and held the slim bottle of oil in the air triumphantly.

Cel shuffled back off Zolf’s thighs with minimal effort and moved to kneel between Zolf’s thighs as they removed the cork from the bottle with a squeaking twist and pop. Cel grinned as they shoved Zolf’s legs further apart and lifted one of them to rest comfortably against their hip. Cel dribbled the oil over their fingers and took a moment to warm it against their fingers before they dipped their hand down to rub teasingly over his hole.

Zolf rocked back against their fingers with a sigh and Cel took the opportunity to slip a finger inside the dwarf. Zolf gasped and clenched around them,”Relax, Mister Smith. I’ve got you. Don’t worry.” 

Cel wrapped their free hand around Zolf’s hip and brushed their thumb across it softly. They slowly worked their finger in with shallow thrusts until it was knuckle deep,”Good?” Cel squeezed Zolf’s hip in question.

Zolf rocked his hips back on Cel’s finger and asked for another, and of course Cel obliged him. There’s hardly anything they could refuse him.

Cel shifted their knees a bit to get more comfortable and pulled their finger out completely before sheathing two freshly oiled fingers in him with a single movement. 

Zolf made a surprised noise and Cel grinned as he flexed around them. They barely gave him time to adjust before they started curling their fingers and rubbing against his prostate with practiced ease. Zolf sucked a rough breath and rocked back into the pressure, moaning raggedly.

Cel leaned forward and ran their mouth across Zolf’s chest, leaving biting kisses in their wake as they worked their way to a dark nipple and sucked. They swirled their tongue around the flesh and worked their fingers in quick thrusts.Cel hummed a pleased noise against the flushed skin of Zolf’s chest as Zolf wound his fingers into their hair and scratched blunt fingernails across their scalp.

Cel kissed across to the other nipple and rolled it between their teeth before pulling off of it with a wet pop.

Cel leaned up to press a quick kiss to Zolf’s lips and peck one to his nose with a smile at Zolf’s fond sigh. They sat further up and pressed their lips to Zolf’s wrist before shrugging his hand out of their hair. Cel twisted their fingers as they pulled them out,”Just a bit longer.”

Cel laughed at Zolf’s annoyed grunt as it bled over into a groan when they slid a third finger into him and spread them wide inside him. They watched Zolf’s cock jump against his belly and leave a smear of precome across the skin, and with barely a thought about it, they swiped their thumb through the mess and sucked it into their mouth.

Cel felt more than heard Zolf’s breath hitch as he tensed around their fingers and looked up innocently as they sucked their thumb clean and continued doing filthy things to him with their other hand. With another obscene swirl of their tongue, they popped their thumb free from their lips and grinned. 

Cel dropped their hand to Zolf’s chest and pinched a nipple between their fingers just as they twisted their fingers around inside him to rub at his prostate once again.

“Fuck, _Cel._ ” Zolf twisted a hand into the sheets on their bed and ground his hips back into Cel’s hand.

Cel pulled their fingers free with a wet sound, poured more oil into their hand, and wrapped it around their neglected cock with a shaky moan,” _Ohh,_ Fuck. Fuck, okay alright,”Cel hissed through their teeth and looked to the ceiling for a moment to steady themself. They looked back down at the sight in front of them. Zolf looked a right mess. Thighs spread wide to accommodate Cel, beard wild and mussed, flushed down his chest and cock resting heavy against his belly in a small pool of precome. It delighted them to have made this usually composed dwarf such a mess.

“You should see yourself, Mister Smith, you’re _stunning_ like this,” Cel murmured reverently as they lifted Zolf’s hips slightly from the bed and slid a pillow beneath him. Cel brushed their thumb across Zolf’s hip and gave him a bracing squeeze,”Let me know if, uh, if it’s too much, alright?”

Zolf nodded and Cel shuffled in closer.

Even with all the prep Zolf was tight around them. Cel pressed their face into Zolf’s chest as they pressed in past the tight ring of muscle with short circling thrusts and quiet gasping breathy moans.

After what felt like hours—but was really only minutes—Cel bottomed out with a sigh and held themself there as they murmured nonsense and praise into Zolf’s chest while they adjusted to the tight heat of him.

Cel lifted their head and straightened themself back up. Their hair was plastered to their forehead with sweat and they sighed contentedly. They rolled their hips in a teasing experiment that had Zolf make a low noise in the back of his throat that would sound pained if Cel didn’t know all of the delightful sounds Zolf could make for them,“There you are, Zolf. You sound, _ahh_ , you sound so—you’re _so good_ for me.”

They pressed a hand to the middle of Zolf’s chest, their fingers mingling with the loose strands of his beard, and used the other to push their hair out of their face. Cel grinned mischeviously and pulled their hips back, almost completely unseated themself before they slammed back in, and Zolf made a noise like the air had been punched out of him and he twisted the sheets tighter around his fist,” _Ahhh,_ fuck. _Cel,_ c’mon _please.”_

Cel bit their lip and rocked their hips up against Zolf’s in a series of shallow thrusts punctuated by the sound of skin striking skin and pleasured huffs of breath.”Gonna—gonna make it good for you, Z-Zolf.” 

They shoved a hand under one of Zolf’s thighs and pushed it forward to rest against his stomach as they started to up the pace and folded themself over Zolf. Cel pressed a kiss to the scar tissue at the end of Zolf’s thigh before turning their head and leaning up to give the dwarf himself a kiss on the lips to swallow his moans and gasps as they fucked up into him. They angled their hips up on a thrust and Zolf seized up around them a guttural cry ripping from his lips as they continued to strike his prostate with each thrust.

Cel ran their hand down between their bodies and wrapped it firmly around Zolf’s cock and slid their palm in smooth strokes as they lost themself in the rhythm of their movements. Zolf trembled beneath them, each press and pull of Cel against him the most esquisite torture they could see flitting across his face in the twist of his brow and the heat of his eyes staring back at them.

He was close, Cel could feel it in his gorgeous shuddering moans and the off-time rocking of his hips against theirs,”Come on, M— _ohh_ —Mister Smith. So beautiful, _ahh fuck,_ you can do it. Jus—just let go, come for me, Zolf. I’ve got you, let go.”

A strangled cut off cry of Cel’s name as his back arched off the bed, his thighs squeezed tight around Cel’s waist and he came. 

Cel snapped their hips up harder and slid their hand in easy strokes along Zolf’s cock as he spilled over their knuckles in shining ropes and slid their hand away to fist in his beard.

Cel panted rough and ragged, allowing their own pleasure to come to the front of their awareness now that Zolf had been thoroughly satiated, and bent in half over the dwarf’s body overcome with sensation as their hips stuttered and they shook apart.

"Zo _—Zolf!”_ Cel ducked their face into Zolf’s neck with a cry of his name as their hips stuttered to a halt, up into Zolf as they emptied into him.

Cel sagged against Zolf and took a shaking breath and spluttered a laugh. They managed to get a mouthful of Zolf’s hair and picked it out of their mouth with a clumsy swipe of their hand. They pushed themself up and slid back to pull out of Zolf with a grimace. 

They fell over to the side and tucked themself under Zolf’s arm, pillowing their head on his shoulder. Not bothering with the mess for the moment, they just laid together while they caught their breath. Zolf wrapped his arm over Cel’s shoulder, twisting the sweat damp strands of their hair between his fingers before pressing a kiss to their head with quiet thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> [phantomwinds](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phantomwinds) on tumblr if you wanna scream
> 
> Come join us over in [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) on discord


End file.
